


𝕭𝖑𝖆𝖈𝕶 & 𝕭𝖑𝖚𝖊

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AoKuro BROTP, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Brotp, Codependency, Companion Piece, Fluff and Humor, Gen, GoM as a Family, Headcanon, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Sick Character, Stress, Stressed Kuroko Tetsuya, Team as Family, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Aomine is sick... and Kuroko is stressed. It’snota good combination.AKA, Kuroko Tetsuya proves, that he is a little shit and no matter what, hegetswhat he wants.Prequel/Companion to𝕭𝖑𝖆𝖈𝕶 & 𝖄𝖊𝖑𝖑𝖔𝖜
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles
Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021426
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	𝕭𝖑𝖆𝖈𝕶 & 𝕭𝖑𝖚𝖊

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my faithful reader, @Zephyr312  
> Zephyr, you asked what happened that day, when Kuroko climbed into Aomine´s room. Inspiration stuck, so here it is...

The locker room of Teikō’s Basketball Club was unnaturally quiet, as the last two people — Akashi Seijūrō, the newly-minted Captain of the team and Kuroko Tetsuya, _Phantom_ _Sixth_ of the team, changed after training.

“Tetsuya.”

The call of his name snapped Kuroko Tetsuya back to reality. He paused and looked up at his mentor and Captain, “Hai, Akashi-kun?“

“Is everything alright?“

The teal-haired pre-teen nodded, “Of course.”

Cheterocromatic eyes narrowed accusingly on the shorter male, “Now, there were several problems with that reaction just now,“ he said, crossing his arms, “For one, I told you not to call me _that_ anymore and I told you, that I don’t like being lied to.”

“I wasn’t lying Aka— _Seijūrō_ ,“ Kuroko murmured, correcting himself, as Akashi’s eyes narrowed even more. Now that he’d been prompted to Vice-Captain, Akashi insisted they were “equals“ and that he should call him by his given name. Suffice to say, it wasn’t easy for Kuroko. Calling his partner and sister-figure by their names after a year was still hard, although he was getting used to it. Calling his mentor by his name was an entirely different thing. (Sadly for him, Akashi either didn’t understand his problem, why it was hard or chose to ignore it...)

“You are _lying_ ,“ Akashi insisted, “You’ve been eating less these days and I noticed how you were frowning more or how you tap your feet, whenever you think no one is watching. You’re _stressed_.“

Kuroko frowned, fingers curling tightly around the zip of his bag. Akashi frowned at him Kuroko sighed in resignation. He could fool students and teachers, sometimes even his _parents_ , with his calm, expressionless appearance — he could fool everyone but Akashi. It was equal parts endearing and annoying.

“Ah— it’s just I haven’t gotten used to my extra duties, as the Vice-Captain,“ he answered.

Akashi eyed him critically, “You could ask for help, you know. I’m here when needed.”

Kuroko huffed, “That would make my position as Vice-Captain pointless. _I’m_ supposed to be helping _you_ , not the other way around.”

“That is correct. However, you’ve just been promoted and you need some time to settle in. I had time to get used to what being Captian will be like and I hadn’t warned you before my choice. We worked together and I did try to guide you subtly... but it wasn’t like how Nijimura-sempai helped me. But... it’s not just this, is it?“

Kuroko huffed, narrowing his eyes at Akashi. He hated how the redhead saw right through him, “I miss Dai.“

Akashi blinked at him, “He’s _sick_ Tetsuya, not living on a different continent. This has just been the second week of his absence...”

“I know, but I still miss him. You know, we don’t just train together and eat together. We’re in the same class too and we walk home together even when you guys aren’t around for some reason. Sometimes even make a detour to the street court and he hasn’t been around...”

Akashi shook his head in disbelief, “I cannot decide if this codependency is hilarious or worrisome. You know, Daiki’s exactly like you, when you are not around, for whatever reason... go, visit him. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Kuroko’s eyes glinted, “Not a bad idea...”

* * *

Kuroko decided to stop by the convenience store and grabbed some banana milk — Dai could sometimes kill for it. He would surely appreciate having some today. Kuroko himself preferred vanilla milkshakes, but from time to time, he drank banana milk with Dai. Plus it had a subtle vanilla taste, which was good... so if anyone asked him, banana milk was his second favourite drink.

It didn’t take long to reach Dai’s house, just two streets down from his own home. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, Dai’s mother opened the door and smiled a bit at seeing him.

“Ah, good to see you, Tetsuya-kun. I take you brought Daiki’s schoolwork?“

He nodded, “Yes and I’d thought he’d like some banana milk, too. It always lifts his mood, if basketball is not an option.”

Aomine-san beamed at him and took the bag from his hand, “Very good. I’ll return your books tomorrow or the day after in the morning, so you can study as well.”

Kuroko blinked at the woman in bewilderment, “Can I not see him, Aomine-san?“

“Oh, he’s rather sick. I wouldn’t want you to catch his germs,“ she smiled benevolently as if keeping him away was a huge favour, “He should be back in school by Wednesday or so. Could you inform the Club as well?“

Kuroko nodded, “I’ve just been prompted to Vice-Captain, so I’ll deal with it personally. His absence won’t be a problem.”

She beamed, “Oh, congratulations, Tetsuya-kun! And thank you for everything,“ she started closing the door.

“So... I can’t see him?“ he tried again.

She shook her head, laughing, “I love you, Tetsuya-kun and it’s nice to know Daiki has friends like you and Satsuki-chan. But he’s really sick and it would be irresponsible on my part to allow you to see him. Your mother would have my head if you caught his germs. See you later.“

She smiled wider and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then closed the door, leaving the Phantom standing there, speechless. Kuroko frowned, as he turned away. He and Satsuki had been taking turns in bringing Aomine’s schoolwork and for several days now, he had tried seeing his Light, but Aomine-san sweetly sent him away each time, saying she didn’t want him to be sick.

He _wouldn’t_ be sick. He just wanted to see his Light.

Kuroko frowned, pacing the side of the Aomine residence. He wanted to see his Light. He _had_ to see... Any longer without Aomine and he’ll go crazy. He was just so used to having that happy, luminous presence next to him, that now when Aomine wasn’t in school, it was stressing him. he tried denying it to Akashi, but the thing was, that it _did_ stress him out a lot.

And Dai’s mother was continuously flipping him off and refusing to let him see his _brother_ . (Their parents just didn’t understand, how strong their bond was. They just thought they were simple friends... but they were all so, _so wrong_.)

He paused, glancing upwards, where he could see Dai’s window. The greenery reached up, covering the side of the house, almost taunting him. His eyes widened a little and his lips curled upwards.

He wanted to see Dai and he was going to see him, damn the consequences. He’d always been well-mannered and proper... but damn everything. He was going to break rules now and he’s going to see Daiki.

He marched up to the house’s side, his hands looking for holdings amidst the greenery. Good thing, the flowing plant was curled around some metal. Oh, he hoped it wouldn’t leave marks on his uniform. Getting green stains out of the white fabric wouldn’t be fun, his mother always complained about that...

It took him a few minutes, to reach his brother’s window and he peeked in. Dai was barely visible, cuddled into his covers, already sipping on a box of banana milk. He looked miserable, but it was like the sweet drink was breathing life into him with every sip.

He tapped on the window to get his attention, shifting just a tiny bit for better grip. There was no reaction. He tapped a little louder and this time Aomine’s eyes landed on the window. He smiled and waved, making a gesture for his brother to open the window.

The Power Forward’s eyes widened and he choked on his drink. Kuroko rolled his eyes dramatically and made another impatient gesture. Aomine put the drink on his desk, right next to his bed and peeled the blankets off, scrambling to open the window.

Aomine’s dark blue eyes were still ridiculously wide, as he opened the window, “What the fuck, Tetsu?!“ he hissed, taking a few steps back.

Kuroko huffed, hauling himself onto the ledge. Aomine grabbed his arm and helped him into the room, before closing the window again. Kuroko smiled, “Hello. I hope my notes are fine.”

Aomine blinked, “Yeah, they’re fine. I’ve taken a glance... it’s fine. But... _what the fuck do you think you were doing?_ Shouldn’t you be using the door?“ he asked, climbing back into bed, gesturing at his closed door.

Kuroko shrugged, “I’ve tried to get into the house ever since you’re sick and your mother keeps refusing to let me in,“ he grunted, eyes narrowing.

Aomine blinked again and then chuckled, “Something happened? You only break rules, when you’re stressed.”

“Yes, _something happened_ ,“ he snapped in a hiss, “I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks, Haizaki’s being a jerk and Seijūrō seems to be enjoying my suffering as Vice-Captain a bit too much!“

Aomine huffed, patting the bed beside him. “Sit down, Tetsu. There’s some extra banana milk, which I guess was intentional. You can tell me everything and we can drink these in the meanwhile... Uh, I can see you’re stressed... but do you think you could help with homework if you’re already here? Please?“

Kuroko sighed and climbed onto the bed, leaning against Aomine, “Why not? I’ll help later.”

Aomine grinned, but turned away a little, as he couched. Once it was gone, he offered one bottle to Kuroko while he took another one. “So... tell me. What has been happening, that you’re so stressed?“

“Well, on top of you missing out, Haizaki’s been whining since I’m the new Vice-Cap and the training with the lower Strings doesn’t go as it should, cause they’re kind of afraid of me...“ he grunted and then ranted on an on.

Aomine just sat there, draping an arm around his Shadow, as the teal ranted on about the past two weeks he’d missed out. By the time he was done, the Ace could tell, that his Shadow’s biggest problem was, that he wasn’t around to take his mind off of the small things or lift his mood before he could start to worry too much. (It didn’t seem like that, but Kuroko Tetsuya was a worrywart and he had some self-confidence issues too. Being prompted to Vice-Captain was probably a bit too much for him, coupled with Haizaki being a jerk and him not going because of sickness. Tetsu had probably been worried about _him_ too, on top of his own problems. So typical.)

They ended up chatting randomly and then planning a street game, once Aomine was better and after that, Kuroko helped Aomine catch up and by the time they were done, both of them were so drained, that they ended up falling asleep half-lying, next to each other.

When half an hour later, Aomine’s mother came into the room, she found them there and she shook her head, as she closed the door again.

“Dear, how’s Daiki?“ her husband asked, as she made it to the kitchen.

“They’re fine, I think,“ she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“What do you mean “they“?“ he asked.

She grinned, “I didn’t let Tetsuya-kun in a few hours ago, fearing he might catch Daiki’s germs. He let himself in, somehow and now both of them are sleeping. By the looks of it, they drank all the banana milk and he helped Daiki with the homework.“

Her husband snorted in amusement, “Kuroko Tatsuko’s son alright,“ he stood up, “I’ll call her, so she wouldn’t worry about Tetsuya. He should probably be home by now and we all know how Tatsuko is when he isn’t. But... won’t he catch...?“

“Maybe. Maybe not. It didn’t deter him from coming, so it doesn’t matter. It just proves our son has a very, _very faithful_ friend, in Tetsuya. Who are we, to stand between them?” she asked with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments and tell me what you think. Comments make my world go round :D


End file.
